


An Erroneous Order

by tigress



Series: Hobbit Tiny Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Character Death, Siblings, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigress/pseuds/tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and the future, after a fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Erroneous Order

‘Where will you go?’ Dwalin asks him. Nori shrugs: direction has never been a particular concern. He has gold and Thorin’s pardon for past transgressions, one dead little brother and one older, who doesn’t love him. Nori will go back to the Blue Mountains, or to some nondescript town, or even to Gondor if he feels like it.

But he’ll go before Dori lays out all his inadequacies, has them ordered and labelled and then thrown at him like a stoning. Before Dori looks at him with disgust and the terrible weight of his own failings, and says: it should have been you. Life’s not for wasting. It should have been you. 

He’ll go before he believes it. 

‘There’s a place for you in the city watch, if you’ll have it,’ Dwalin tells him. ‘You’d do well, lad. I’ve seen you fight.’

No, says Nori, with an easy smile. You haven’t.


End file.
